Not Wanting to be Lonley
by xxdolphingirl17xx
Summary: Elena's mom left when she was 18 with three little sisters. She gives up custody of them to her Aunt because she doesn't want them around their dad. Her dad is an alcoholic who constantly is hurting Elena. Even though she tries not to let it bother her, it does. She needs someone to save her. Will Damon get to her in time? Rated M for future chapters :) Please Review!
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**I don't own TVD or characters. Just the plot :) Please review and let me know! **

Elena was sitting in her room all alone like she did Every. Single. Day. It wasn't always like this. Before they moved she had friends, played sports, and actually enjoyed being around her 3 sisters. She remembered how it was before everything changed..

_Elena was playing outside with her sisters: Felicity(9), Hope(8), and Grace(5). Their parents were 'talking' inside. Elena being the oldest knew what was really going on though. She accidently walked inside to get a drink of water when she heard her mother screaming at her dad for his consistent drinking, while her dad was threatening to call the police for her medicine issues. She knew her mom was always going to the doctor. Of course she knew. She was ALWAYS taking care of her sisters. She couldn't go out with her friends because she had to watch them. But she didn't mind. Her sisters were her best friends. "But dad drinking? It's not even possible. He wouldn't do that to us." She thought to herself. He knew how much they needed him. Her best friends' dad left his family because he had a drinking problem. "My dad wouldn't leave us. He loves us."_

She was quickly taken back to reality when her youngest sister Grace banged on her door.

"Elena! Daddy's home! He wants your help with the groceries!"

Grace still looked up to him. Elena couldn't tell her how he really was. "Ok! I'll be right there"

She quickly ran down stairs so he wouldn't have a reason to yell. She knew her dad would be upset after work. He always was.

"Hey dad, how was work?"

"Fine Elena. Get me a beer."

"Ok." She replied quickly.

"What was that?" He asked raising his voice.

"Yes Sir."

She returned quickly with the beer. Then she ran back upstairs so she wouldn't be around him when he started to lash out. She saw Felicity and Hope dancing with Grace in the playroom.

"Hey girls."

"Mom wants to see you." Felicity said.

"What does she want?"

"Grace told her about the bathroom"

Crap. She had forgotten to finish cleaning it yesterday. Last time it happen her mom had rambled on for about 2 hours telling her how stupid she was and how she'd never make any friends in college or ever get married.

"Elena!"

"Yes mom?"

"GET YOUR ASS DOWNSTAIRS and clean that bathroom right now!"

"Yes ma'am"

"And go pick up my prescriptions."

Right. Those pills she takes for her 'headaches' No wonder her mom's been in her room all day. She must have run out.

She went downstairs to find out that her dad had moved on from the beer to the whiskey. Great. Just what I needed.

"Elena did you take care of your chores already?"

Seriously? Didn't you just hear mom yell? Obviously not.

"No sir."

"Get your ass to it! I don't know why you couldn't just do it already. Oh that's right. You're pathetic and stupid. I don't even know how you made it out of high school."

She ignored him. How many times was he going to use that high school one? She started cleaning and got taken back to her thoughts.

When they moved she had been starting 9th grade. That was hard. Moving to a big town and staring high school. She was the weird girl with the southern accent who always said "Yes ma'am" or "No ma'am". Or the kid everybody copied their homework from. Not that Katherine would say anything about it. She just wanted people to like her.

After a year in public school her mom got extremely depressed and started taking a bunch of medicine. Throw in the straight up vodka she'd drink 24/7 and you got some seriously messed up stuff. Because her mom was always passed out and her dad was always at work our out 'grabbing a quick drink with the guys' Elena had to constantly take care of her sisters. Grace was in kindergarten so Elena had to leave school early so that she could pick her up. Felicity and Hope were always kissing up to mom and dad so Elena had to make sure not to tell them any secrets, because they would just come back and bite her in the butt. In the fall of her sophomore year her mom had tried to kill herself by wrecking the car with all of them in it. Thankfully nobody was hurt but Elena had to switch to online school so she could watch her mom too. Being 16 and babysitting your mom wasn't exactly how she had planned it out. She couldn't talk to her dad because he was ALWAYS at work or out partying.

She really had to stop thinking about the past. It was staring to depress her. And she'd be damned if she'd turn out like her mom…

Elena returned from the store and brought the medicine up to her mom.

"Here mom." Elena handed it to her. She had tried to hide the prescription once, so her mom wouldn't keep taking it. That had turned out horribly wrong. She would NEVER do that again.

"Get out" Her mom snatched it from her hand. It gave Elena a paper cut.

"ow!" She grabbed her hand to stop the burning.

"Oh shut up. It didn't hurt that bad." Her mom rolled her eyes.

Elena went down stairs to find that her sisters had fallen asleep. They hadn't helped her with their chores. But would they get in trouble? No. It was only Elena who got yelled at. Who always had to deal with her parents. A long time ago Elena had given up wishing that someone would come and save her. She didn't have any friends. Being at home for three years didn't really help you meet new people. At her graduation she hadn't known one person. And now she was planning on going to a school that was on the other side of the country. She had to get out of here. She couldn't handle spending another 4 years here!

"Elena! What are you staring at?!" Her dad yelled.

Shit! I really have to stop doing that.. "Nothing dad, sorry."

"Cooommme heeere" He slurred

Not this again. "Yes?"

He grabbed her wrist in a bruising grip. "I'vvve been thinking! I don't think I can afford for youuu to go to North Carolina."

That was where her college was. This cannot be happening right now.

"I jjjuust thhhiiink we neeed youu here."

"But dad I've already registered for classes and paid my confirmation fees!" She knew arguing with him like this was impossible, but she was not about to give up on this.

"Well unregister!" He yelled a little loud in her ear.

"Dad please! I have to go. I need to!" She begged.

He slapped her. "I don't care! You are staying. Are you really going to leave your sisters all alone here? With me?"

She thought about it. She knew her sisters didn't care for her much since they hit puberty and decided to become 'popular'. But she couldn't trust her dad with them. They looked up to him. They saw him as their hero. _If only they knew._

He still held her wrist tightly. "Dad can you please let go? You're hurting me"

"You're such a whimp. I wish I had had a son instead of you. At least he wouldn't be such a disappointment!" He practically spit in her face.

He gripped harder and then let go quickly. Elena quickly ran back upstairs and into her bathroom. She locked the door and sat on the floor crying.

"_Why does he always have to be so mean? I do everything he asks."_

Although she had a bruise on her wrist she'd had worse.

"_I'm 18 for heaven's sake! I shouldn't have to put up with his crap."_

She looked in the mirror. Her makeup was running. She was so tired of having nobody to talk to. Nobody ever cared about her or how she felt. She reached up on the counter and found her blade. She had to. She had to feel it. It made her feel better. Besides nobody understands.

She slowly cut the top of her thighs. She couldn't do it on her arms. Her mom and dad would notice. She had been doing this since she turned 17 and realized that she really would never have any friends. Nobody loved her.


	2. Chapter 2: Not so Lonely

**Thanks to everyone that read my first chapter! Here is the second one. I am going to try to do a new chapter everyday. thank you for my 1 follower! I got the email and I was like "AHH! Somebody likes my story!" I hope y'all like this one :) Please please please review!**

**I don't own TVD or the characters. Just the plot :)**

Elena went back to her room the connected to the bathroom. She changed into her dark skinny jeans and a red tank top with her favorite leather jacket. She grabbed her purse and went downstairs. Her dad was passed out. She didn't bother checking on her mom. She knew she would be out too. She went outside and walked towards the bar called _The Grill_ at the end of the street. Elena use to take her sisters there to get milkshakes and fries. They had the best.

Elena sat at the bar. She ordered a chocolate milkshake and an order of curly fries. Someone came in and sat next to her. He smelled like really good cologne.

"Hi there" Said the man with the raven black hair.

"Hi me?" Elena asked confused looking behind her. Nobody ever took the time to talk to her.

"yeah haha, what's your name?" _He has to have to bluest eyes I've ever seen_.

"Uhh E-Elena"

"Well nice to meet you Elena, I'm Damon" _The way he says my name gives me goose bumps. _"Is that fries and a milkshake? _Obviously, can't you see it?_

"Uh yeah, some people like to-"

Damon grabbed a fry and stuck it in her milkshake.

"Eww! That's disgusting! How can you eat that?"

"Mmmm. I think it's delicious. Have you tried it?"

"Uh no. And I don't plan on it." Elena asked completely grossed out.

"Well you're really missing out!" He said grabbing another fry.

"Hey those are mine!"

"You don't mind do you?" He stopped what he was doing.

"Well I guess not." She replied not wanting to push away the only person that has talked to her outside of her family in 3 years.

"Tsk. Tsk. Elena you shouldn't let strangers take your food!" He smirked then took all of her fries.

Elena laughed. It had been a while since she had done that. But she didn't want to tell him that. If only he knew.

"You have a nice laugh Elena" He wiggled is eyebrows.

Elena smiled.

"So what are you plans this fine evening Miss Elena?" _God I love the way he says my name._

"Um no plans, I just came out for a little bit. I normally don't go out much."

"Great! You can come to a party with me!" He smirked.

"I don't even know you!" She replied brushing the invitation off.

"Well if you come, you can get to know me!" He said grabbing her arm gently where her father had bruised earlier.

"Ow!" Tears started forming in her eyes.

"Oh man I'm sorry! I didn't think I grabbed you that hard!" He pulled her jacket sleeve up to see the bruise shaped like a hand. "Hey what happened? Did somebody do this to you?"

She thought about it for a minute. If she told him, he might not want to have anything to do with him. But if she didn't she would be forced to keep it inside again.

"Uh nobody. I'm j-just clumsy"

"Bull shit. Elena please tell me." He rolled his eyes, knowing that she wasn't telling him the truth. Elena ignored him; she started to grab her purse walk to the bathroom.

"I'll be right back. Gotta go to the bathroom." She said a little too quickly. She had to get out of there before she started breaking down.

She got to the bathroom and hid in one of the stalls. "Elena" She spoke to herself. "See what you've done. You always mess things up." She grabbed a small blade from her purse and began to cut her legs again. She couldn't take this. Not telling anyone. She needed someone. Anyone.

She finished up and walked out down the hall to find a stranger smoking.

"Hey Beautifulll" He slurred.

"Uh hi." She said walking quickly back to Damon, but was stopped by him grabbing her other arm and pulling her flush against him.

"Why don't we get out of here babe?" He said breathing the smoke in her face. It made her cough.

"Um no thank you. I have to get back to my frie-"

She was cut off by his lips crashing hers.

"mmph! Let me go!"

"Oh come on baby just for a little while? I'll be gentle." He started running his hands down her thighs. To where her fresh cuts were.

"Please just let me go!"

She had tears running down her cheeks and didn't notice when Damon walked up.

"I think she said let go." Damon said looking angrily at the man.

"I'll let her go when I feel like it." The man said grabbing her arm a little tighter.

"Suit yourself." Damon replied turning around, then punched him square in the nose.

"Ah! Dude seriously?" He said falling to the floor.

"Only douche bags use the word 'dude'." Damon carefully grabbed Elena's arm and took her back to his car. She sat in the blue Camaro waiting for Damon to say something.

"Ok Elena. Tell me what happened to your arm."

"I already told you I f-"

"Elena you and I both know that falling doesn't leave hand shaped bruises on your arm."

Shit. She was caught. She thought he would just blow it off, but he was staring into her eyes. He looked like he was hurt. _I don't even know him. Why does he care? Might as well tell him. It won't matter in another two hours; I'll be back in hell._

"Ok fine." She said rather annoyed. "My dad grabbed my arm a little tight, that's all."

"Oh my god Elena you're bleeding!" She looked at him rather confused. She noticed his eyes were down at her legs. "Fuck! I thought I cleaned that up!" She whispered.

"Elena did your dad do this to you?" He asked starting to look for a first aid kit.

"Uh. N-n-no. Umm I did it."

"You did it? Oh my god 'lena tell me you didn't cut yourself."

Elena looked away. _Why does this guy care so much? It's none of his damn business._

"Elena you need to let me clean it so it won't get infected. I need you to take your pants off..."

"Hell no! I don't even know you." She said feeling a little light headed. She didn't think she had cut that deep. Obviously she had. And add that to the smoke earlier and it made it all worse.

"Elena please let me help you. You can sit in the back." She nodded not feeling so great.

She pulled her pants back and Damon gasped. She winced when he did. She knew how many scars were there. It was pretty gruesome to look at.

"Ok this might sting a lit-"

"OW!" She fought back the tears that were forming in her eyes. Damon was gentle but it still burned like hell. He finished cleaning them and she felt really tired.

"Elena do you want me to take you home?"

"No I can walk. Besides my dad is going to be really upset because I've been out so late."

"Then you can come home with me."

"Hahaha that's funny. I don't know you."

He grabbed her hand and shook it firmly. "Names Damon Salvatore nice to meet you." He smirked. "Now that we've been acquainted lets go to my place."

"Damon you don't have to, really." Her eye lids began to close.

"'Lena you're coming home with me. End of discussion."

"Fine. But first, pinky promise you're not a serial killer?"

He laughed. "Pinky promise. Now let's go."


	3. Chapter 3: Caught

**Hey guys. So nobody is reviewing :( Please review. I mean I have no idea if this story is good or not if you don't! I think I'll finish the story still but I need to know what you guys think! Please Please PLEASE review! Well here's chapter 3 :) **

Elena had fallen asleep in the car and Damon carried her to his bed. He was more than strong enough to do so. He didn't want to feel uncomfortable so he slept on the couch. She woke up around noon the next morning.

"Good afternoon beautiful" Damon said standing beside her with a cup of coffee.

Elena wasn't ready to wake up so she groaned and put her pillow over her head. Damon laughed and sat down the coffee. He started to tickle her.

"That's not fair" she pouted not fully awake. When her eyes adjusted she sat up quickly.

"Oh my god. What time is it?" She asked jumping out of the bed.

"A little after 12 why?" Damon asked confused.

"Shit! My dad is going to kill me." She began to panic. She found her shoes and her purse and grabbed her phone.

"Great 7 missed calls from mom, and 5 from dad. I am so dead." Tears started forming in her eyes. The last time she wasn't home on time her dad nearly put her in the hospital.

"Elena calm down it's gonna ok." Damon said trying to get her to focus.

"I know we just met but can you please take me home? I have to get home now. Like right now."

"Sure of course." He said grabbing his keys. "Just tell me where."

The ran out to the car and arrived shortly.

"Um you can just drop me off on the corner"

"No it's fine I can just drop you off at your door."

"NO! I mean thank you but you can't, you don't understand."

Damon looked a little hurt. How could get this girl to trust him? "Ok Elena, I put my number in your phone. If you need anything call me ok?"

"Ok thanks for the ride."

Elena got out of the car and began to run around the back. She was going to try to sneak in. Maybe her dad was still passed out on the couch. She knew her mom was out again. She had been doing that a lot lately. Elena remembered that today was the day her sisters were going to stay with their Aunt Jenna. So it would just be Elena and her dad. _Fantastic. She thought._

Elena walked in and didn't see her dad on the couch. _Maybe he just went out with the guys again._ She released a breath and started to make her way upstairs until she heard _him._

"And where have you been miss popularity?" He asked leaning on the banister.

"Uh. I was out with a friend, sir." She replied not yet turning around.

"I see. Come here." He commanded firmly.

"I really need to go to the bathroom." She lied.

"I didn't ask." He started to raise his voice.

Elena turned around slowly. She knew what was coming. She walked down the stairs and he grabbed her tangled hair. She winced more scared of what was next.

"How many times do I have to tell you to be home on time!" He stated more rather than asked.

"I-im sorry. I just lost track of time." She felt nervous.

"I DON'T CARE." He smacked her cheek hard.

Elena felt the tears coming. "Dad please I didn't mean to."

He grabbed her shoulders in a bruising grip. "Excuse me?"

"I mean sir!" She replied quickly.

He slapped her other cheek and she started to cry.

"I'm s-sorry I won't do it again!"

"You're right. You won't not after this." He said coldly and smashed her into the bookshelf. Several heavy books came down on her head. Elena felt her head begin to pound. Her dad kicked her stomach hard twice. She heard a loud crack and fell over covering herself. She was crying uncontrollably now.

"Oh shut up BITCH!" Her dad said ignoring her. He then picked her up and shoved her head into the shelf again. She was seeing spots now.

"p-p-please st-top." Elena begged.

He just got angrier and grabbed her by her throat pushing her up against the wall. "Next time I won't be so gentle." He spit in her face. He held her throat so she couldn't breathe then she passed out and he dropped her walking off to get a drink.

Elena opened her eyes about three hours later to find herself extremely hurt and bleeding, bad. She could barely make it up the stairs. She grabbed her phone and called Damon.

"Hello?" He answered sounding tired.

"D-d-damon?" she cried.

"Elena?! What's wrong?" Damon asked worried.

"He hur-rt me dam-mon" She barely got it out before she started to drift off again.

"Elena hold on I'm coming!" Damon was already out the door and on his way to Elena's. He decided to go through the back door like Elena did. He didn't know if her dad was there but he didn't want to cause any trouble for her.

"Elena?" Damon whispered. He walked around through the living room and found her dad passed out on the floor. He saw the bookshelf and his stomach dropped when he saw the blood. He ran upstairs and found Elena unconscious on the floor of her room. He gasped when he saw her.

"Oh my god Elena." He picked her up and took her to his car. He knew he didn't know much about her but he knew he had to protect her. He felt this strange attraction towards her.

He drove back to his place and put Elena back in his bed. He cleaned up her wounds and checked to make sure nothing was broken. She looked so peaceful asleep. He didn't understand why someone would every want to hurt her. He grabbed his phone and kept himself busy until she woke up.

_Elena was 13. Her mom was out again and her dad seemed so distant. He came home one night going on and on about how he hated Elena and how nobody ever did what they were told. Elena thought he sounded a little weird and when she went to go hug him he smelt nasty. Since her sisters were outside she thought she would go ahead and make dinner for her family. She thought it might cheer up her dad. She cooked spaghetti and told everyone is was dinner. Her dad didn't join them so just the four girls ate. While Elena was cleaning up her dad walked in and laughed. Elena looked at him confused and asked what was so funny. He stopped laughing immediately and smacked her across her face. She cried and tried to get away from him but he kept yelling how she was such a bad cook and nobody would ever like her. He said that they were going to have to move away because she couldn't find any friends. That the reason we were moving was because she was stupid. Elena was so shocked to hear that from him she turned around to go to her room but her dad grabbed her by her arm and threw her across the kitchen. She landed strange on her leg and broke it. She was so scared. Then he started calling her name. "Elena, Elena!"_

"Elena!" Damon yelled shaking her.

"W-what happened?" She asked sitting up.

"Oh my god you had me so worried. You kept screaming and you were holding the sheets so tight I thought you would break your hand!" He told her surprised she didn't remember.

"Oh. I-I'm sorry." She replied in a daze. She stood up grabbed her purse and went to the bathroom. "I'll be right back."

She walked in the bathroom and shut the door behind her. She searched for her blade. The one thing that would make her feel good again. "UGH! WHERE IS IT?!"

"Looking for this?" Damon asked dangling the blade at the doorway.


	4. Chapter 4: Awakening

**Hey guys. So nobody has reviewed. Or followed. Except for 1 person. Whoever that is I seriously love you! I'm still going to finish this story but I'm not going to write anymore after this. This is totally depressing :( Thanks for reading. If you do. It's more for me to just have fun taking this story places. Thanks again! Bye :)**

"Dammit Damon. Give it to me!" Elena asked going to grab it out of his hand, but Damon raised it higher.

"No Elena. You are not going to cut yourself anymore. Can't you see how wrong it is?" He told her.

"Can't you see how wrong it is for him to hurt me Damon?! I have to do this! I just have to." She said tears running down her face. She fell to the floor and he put the blade in his pocket and walked over to her.

"Elena I won't let him hurt you anymore, I promise." He said moving down to hold her. He just held her in his arms while she cried. After a while she drifted off and he carried her back to his bed. He laid downstairs beside her and fell asleep shortly after.

Elena opened her eyes and saw Damon asleep on his stomach. She slowly sat up inch by inch to make sure he wouldn't hear her. After she made sure he was still asleep she reached in his pocket and quietly got off the bed. She walked swiftly to the bathroom and locked the door.

"h-he just doesn't understand." She spoke quietly to herself. She rolled her sleeves up and brought the blade slowly across her wrists. She watched the blood seep out of her skin again and again. She couldn't find enough strength to stop. She thought that maybe if she cut deeper it would just be over. She could stop all the pain if she went a little farther. She was caught from her trance when she heard a bang on the door.

"ELENA! So help me god if you do not open this door I will break it down!" Damon screamed banging on the door.

"Damon I can't do this anymore. I have to end this. I have no point, no reason to be here!" She yelled back cutting a little deeper.

"Elena please! You have me! I can help you!" He tried to reason with her trying to get the door open.

"Y-you d-don't know me! You don't understand!" She saw all the blood that was now coming out of both of her arms.

Damon was frantic trying to open the door. He grabbed his desk chair and broke the door. Elena was to focused on her blood pouring out to notice him run over to her and pry the blade from her hands.

"Elena please look at me." He grabbed her face and looked into her eyes. She looked so lost and his heart broke. "Elena I know that you're hurting. But you can't just give up. I'm sorry I left you. I should never have left you with him.

"W-what do you mean? She asked confused.

"I meant to protect you Elena. Leaving you with him was the only way. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me." He practically begged.

"Damon what do you mean? You didn't do anything wrong." Elena said.

"Elena last night wasn't the first time we had met. We used to live together. 10 years ago." Damon said sadly and looking at the floor.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I was with my family! My sisters and I used to play outside together." She said thinking this was all a joke.

"You don't remember because I compelled you to forget. I had to!" Damon said walking near her.

"What? You compelled me? Damon you're sounding crazy." She said walking backwards.

"Elena please listen to me." He grabbed her face and looked deep into her eyes. "I need you to remember." She blinked before grabbing her head in pain.

_Elena was 8. She was living with her best friend, Damon, but he was a vampire. She wasn't afraid of him. He would never hurt her. Damon had saved her from a car accident when she was 6. Her parents had died, but he was able to save her. He practically raised her; he couldn't put her in foster care. So he just compelled people to get her papers and let her stay with him. Elena practically adored him. The lived happily for 2 years until trouble started to come. Elena was a doppelganger. Therefore the original vampire needed her blood to make his army. She was taken from Damon twice, nearly drained of her blood. He compelled her to forget so she wouldn't be so scared. Damon took her away one day and told her they weren't going to be together for a while, but when she was older Damon would come back and find her. He told her to be happy she had to forget she knew him or anything about her life. She had to start a new life. After that he kissed her forehead and sped away._

"Elena?! Elena please talk to me." Damon said holding her weak body.

"Y-you left me Damon, you said you would never leave m-me." She cried hysterically.

"I'm so sorry Elena! I didn't mean for you to get hurt. I thought it would be the best thing. I just wanted to protect you." He said squeezing her.

"I almost killed myself Damon! How is that protecting me? You were my friend. I trusted you." She yelled standing up.

"I know and I'm sorry Elena. I can't change what I did. Please believe me." Damon begged.

"I believe you Damon. I'm just hurt. Now give me some of your damn blood so I can heal." She smirked walking up to him.

"That's my girl!" He smiled biting into his wrist.

"Damon? Where's Caroline and Bonnie?" Elena asked.

"I'm glad you asked." He smiled.


	5. Chapter 5: History Repeating

**2 followers and 1 favorite. You guys are so awesome :) I seriously love you! Please review guys! :) Here is chapter 5. I'm sorry if its a bit cliche.**

**I don't own TVD or the characters or some of the story ideas. The plot is mine.**

"Hurry up Damon!" Elena said impatiently looking out the door. "They're gonna be here soon!"

Damon smiled to himself. Elena was back to her perky self. And they were once again best friends hiding from Klaus, the original vampire. "I know!"

Before Caroline or Bonnie could even knock on the door Elena swung it open. "Oh my god!" She screamed. "I missed you guys so much!" She barely got out before she squeezed them to death. After they got through the door the moved to sit on the couch.

"Where have you been Elena?" Bonnie was the first to ask.

"Why don't you ask the wise guy over here who compelled me?" She replied glaring at Damon.

Bonnie and Caroline stared at Damon. "What?!" They both gasped in unison.

"God! I had to protect her. I had to be done." Damon defended himself leaving the room.

"You compelled an eight year old Damon. A kid! She was safe with us!" Caroline replied raising her voiced more so he could hear her.

"Guys its ok. I forgave him. He did what he thought he had to, although he could have put me somewhere a little nicer." She replied looking down. They both looked at her confused and she continued. "I was with a really abusive 'dad', I almost killed myself because I was so depressed." Both girls nearly suffocated her hugging her so tight. "Guys! I'm fine!"

"Are you sure Elena? I mean you were gone for 10 years. You missed a lot." Caroline said.

"Caroline! Not right now!" Bonnie said smacking her arm.

"She needs to know Bonnie." Caroline said looking at her.

"What are you guys talking about?" Elena asked feeling she was missing something important.

"Um. Well for starters I'm a vampire now!" Caroline said rather quickly.

"What?! What happened?" Elena said surprised.

"It's kinda a long story. You, let's say great-great-great grandmother, Katherine came to town looking for you. She's a vampire. I think she killed me to get back a Damon for messing something up or something? I'm not totally sure about that one. But she killed me. Oh! And I'm dating Tyler! You know-"

"Wait. Tyler, Tyler?"

"Yeah why?

"Oh my god care! He was always so mean to us!"

"I know but we were just kids! Anyways, he was a werewolf until Klaus came. He used your blood to make him a hybrid. And little Bon-Bon here is a Bennet witch. From some long line or something, I didn't really pay attention." She finished while Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"Elena I can do this spell to help you know what all has gone on. I mean it's a lot to explain. But it might hurt." She said not wanting Caroline to continue.

"Um...ok do it." Elena closed her eyes while Bonnie spoke some Latin words. The candles in the room burst into flames and Elena started screaming.

"Bonnie what are you doing?!" Damon said running in the room towards Elena. He was thrown back when he touched Elena. Elena's nose started bleeding and her it felt like her whole body was on fire.

"Bonnie stop you're hurting her!" Caroline screamed. Bonnie kept going and there was a loud crash and Caroline and Damon were suddenly gripping their heads in pain also.

"I'm so sorry Elena, he made me do it. He threated Grams!" Bonnie cried.

"BONNIE WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Damon screamed not being able to move.

Bonnie had tears in her eyes and she looked away when Elena passed out.

"Good job Bonnie," said a deep voice with an accent. He bent down to pick up the unconscious Elena and looked into Bonnie's eyes. "You're free. Go home."

"Klaus please don't hurt her. She's my friend." Bonnie begged.

"Oh trust me Bennet. No harm will come to your friend." Klaus said with a smirk.

"NO! Please don't!" Caroline screamed. "She didn't do anything wrong!"

"Oh, love I know. But you see I need her for my army. Now make sure this little boyfriend of hers doesn't follow. Or I will kill everyone she loves." With a smirk he sped off.

Damon sped to Bonnie and gripped her throat. "What the hell have you done Bonnie? If he kills her, it on you."

"Damon! Let her go!" Caroline said hitting Damon in the head with a chair.

"You're going to defend her? She helped him! You know what Klaus will do to her Caroline!" He spat at her.

"It wasn't her fault! She was compelled Damon." Caroline said hugging a crying Bonnie.

"I'm going to find her. And then I will kill him." Damon said through gritted teeth.

"Damon! Wait! We need to call Stefan and Alaric. They can help us find her." Caroline said stopping Damon from leaving.

"Every second she spends there is another second she could lose her life Caroline! I have to get her back. I need her back." He said with tears in his eyes before he sped off to find someone to eat.

"Bonnie. You better help us." Caroline glared at her.

"I promise Caroline." Bonnie agreed.

_Elena woke up tied down to a chair. "Somebody help!" she screamed. She looked down and saw a needle taking the blood from her. She tried to twist her hands free but it was no use. She was beginning to panic. "HELP ME!" she screamed even louder. "Don't worry love, it won't be painful. First you'll drift off and then total darkness." "No please! Please don't! Please!" "I've already made up my mind." He said before he sped off. Elena was feeling light headed when she saw a boy she thought look familiar. "Elena?" "Tyler?" "What's going on Elena?" Tyler said making his way to her. "T-tyler help me." She got out. "Come on I'll get you out of here." _

"_Wouldn't try that if I were you." Tyler turned around just as Klaus grabbed his throat and threw him. It knocked Elena over and she banged her head before she passed out._

**Oh no! What's gonna happen to Elena?! New chapter tomorrow :) Love ya'll! Thanks for reading :) Review who you think Elena should be with. Stefan or Damon or someone else? Most votes wins! :)**

**Next Chapter: Elena wakes up in the hospital and finds that someone shows up! Dun dun dunnnn**


End file.
